Change my world
by InfiniteCelestialStorm
Summary: She had one friend, no one else would understand. After two near death experiences, what will become of her? AU/OC
1. Prologue

Hey it's Kaida this is my first Naruto fic and only my second fic total. This is only the prologue of my story. Trust me it will get **WAY **better. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this, **PLEASE **review be it good or bad, I accept criticism with open arms I want to make this story as awesome as possible for everyone! Thank you sooooo much! I don't own Naruto or any of the characters i use in the authors notes. Oh yea, Gaara might be a bit OOC but I can't help it. His personality does get a bit fluffier after he meets Naruto so...ENJOY! OC/AU

* * *

><p>She rose out of bed after her alarm clock going off for the 6th time.<p>

"'Morning Kyo-kun" Kyo-kun was the strange girl's orange cat. She pet the little abomination of nature and went to take a shower. After her shower she dried and put on her undergarments (which was quite hard since, she was blessed (cursed) in the chest department), a pair of black jeans, a tight black tee shirt, and a long sleeved black pull-over hoodie. After putting on a seemingly endless amount of black eye make-up, she put in her red dragon eye contacts. They were cool, except since they looked all too natural and thus **very **scary. She walked to the kitchen for her usual morning cup of coffee (which was really milk, sugar, and just enough coffee to say that is was there) and a chocolate cupcake. How a girl could stay so **very** abnormally skinny having a routine breakfast consisting of so much sugar I do not know. She put on her boots (black of course) and casually walked out of her way-too-big house to the school she was over 20 minutes late for. The teachers didn't care of course; they were quite used to the girl being an hour sometimes two hours late. A substitute teacher had once said something to her for being late and well…let's just say that the teacher can no longer fill the certain _requirements _for being a teacher (teachers have to talk and see right?). But,she wasn't always like this, in fact she was probably the nicest little girl that was ever born into this wretched planet, she loved her family, oh god did that girl love her family, and in that love lays her biggest problem. Her entire family was killed when she was 9, almost six years ago. They were killed right in front of her. It is their blood that to this day still stains the clothes she has in small box hidden away in a secret place in her house. She wasn't scared, she had never been afraid of **anything **before, why should she be now? She ran right up to the room where she kept all of her swords. Why does she have a room full of swords you ask: because the girl was a swordswoman. When she was very little, no more than a freshly born baby, she had played with daggers which led to her interest in swords. She got the one she saw fit to do the job and killed the man that had murdered her beloved family. Her family had left everything to her, so she had everything she would need until she could provide for herself. And that's how we went from world's sweetest to world's most dangerous in one night. She had only one friend who stuck with her through everything, he was the only one that ever saw what was left of the girl before that dreadful night. His name is Gaara and even though the boy has his own problems, he was still there for the poor girl, even though as time progressed it was more often that he needed her support than vise-versa. She soon grew to love the boy for a lot more than a friend and that is where our story begins. Ah yes you are probably wondering what her name is right about now. Her name is HarukaKira, yes it is one name, and it means Distant Killer.

Please continue to read this, like I said it will get WAY better. This is just the prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Gaara." HarukaKira said in a monotone voice. 'Watch him say something about me being late, sometimes I wonder why I put up with him, oh yea, I love the jack-ass. Demo, he has a girlfriend, anyway we are more like brother and sister than friends, dating would be weird, still though.'

"Hey, you're late, again." He couldn't quite mask his annoyance. 'We go through this almost all the time'

"And I'll be late tomorrow. And the next day and the next and so on."

"Why are you always late?" Gaara was really starting to get frustrated. 'If she needs my help with something then she needs to ask. I haven't forgotten about her like she thinks I have.'

'Why do you care? Oh. I can answer that: you don't-end of conversation." She was getting angry and annoyed and her tone showed it. 'Why should he start caring about me now, he has his precious girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, that stupid pink haired bitch.'

**"**But**-"** Gaara wondered 'Why is she acting like this? It's not because of Sakura is it? I thought she would be happy for me. Of course, I'm not really happy myself. All of Sakura's damn happy, preppy shit gets really annoying.' And then another voice whispered a reply. 'Then why do you put up with her?' He had no chance to answer himself.

"No buts, hey look it's the rare pink headed Saku-bitch."

"Nice to see you too Goth-worm. Who do you think you are talking to _my _Gaara?"

'Who do you think _you _are Sakura? No one owns me especially not someone like you' Gaara thought getting angrier by the second. 'And no one talks like that toward HarukaKira-chan.' He mentally added.

"Don't talk as if you own him Saku-bitch. And I can talk to whoever I want to."

"Whatever. Come on Gaara!" The tone of her voice just a little too cheery from her previous tones of mixed anger and belittling. (If belittling is a tone)

All Gaara did was hum in response then got up and walked to the front of the class room with Sakura, not giving HarukaKira any form of bye. She didn't think twice about his leave, it was normal for him to go off with friends without a single word of goodbye. 'And he wonders why I act the way I do towards him. It's his own damn fault, stupid high school, it changes **everything**, it changed Gaara, he was the only person I had left, and a damn school took him away.' Of course this brought her mixed feelings of anger, sadness, jealously (towards Sakura, but that isn't the reason she hates her), and happiness, usually the happiness overruled her emotions, she was just glad that Gaara was happy. So it seemed that he was.

'It's nice out here today. Calm, quiet, and I'm all by myself.' HarukaKira eats in a peaceful silence and lays back to watch the clouds.

"OH! HEY GOTH-WORM!" Well she _**was**_ enjoying a peaceful silence.

"…" 'Just ignore the pig and she might go away.' Haru (A/N you like Haru? HarukaKira, Haru, much shorter!) wasn't so lucky today though pig was oh so very bored and wanted nothing more than to '_play'_ with Haru, 'play' meaning try to torture.

"Goth-worm I said hey. Hello? HELLO! Damn worm. Come on play with me ugly bitch. What, can't talk? Are you to stupid to talk? Come on, ugly little panda." For about ten minutes she went on and _on_ and it would be a waste to tell you, and some things you probably would rather not hear. After about five more minutes she had enough and started to kick Haru in the stomach and when she got bored of that she started to kick her in the head, Haru didn't think that this pig was worthy enough to fight back and she thought that she would stop when she showed no reaction to the kicks. About five more minutes went by and she was still being kicked, she had almost had enough when a male voice rang out and she could see three boys standing on the roof. 'Oh great' Haru thought. 'Either they've come to finish me off, or they've come to make fun of me.' What she didn't notice was exactly _what_ the male had said. The pig did though.

"What did you just say?" She sounded like a spoiled little girl that asked for something and was told no, which is _technically_ what happened, except this girl is fourteen, not four.

"I said stop it Ino." The other two nodded their heads to tell her that they also meant for her to stop.

"Why?" 'This better be good, I think I was just about to get a reaction from her. Damn boys.' Ino was pissed to say the least.

"This is a human Ino. Not some rag-doll that you can just kick around all you want and nothing will happen. How would you like it if you were the one being kicked? I don't know why she didn't fight back, probably her pride. If I were her I wouldn't fight back either, you're not worth it." A different voice remarked at the pig.

"THIS _THING_ ISN'T HUMAN! IT'S A MONSTER! SHE **KILLED** SOMEBODY! SHE'S BEAT PEOPLE WITHIN AN INCH OF THEIR LIFE!" Her voice rang out with anger and something else that you couldn't explain no matter how many times you heard it.

"She is still human. They deserved what they got. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY SHE KILLED THAT GUY?" Yet another different voice screamed at the blonde teen.

"…" 'I honestly don't know why she killed that guy. We weren't even supposed to know that she killed him. I don't know what to say.' Ino was thoroughly confused now. She had no logical reason for doing what she did to Haru and she felt a rush of guilt come over her.

A voice broke through her thoughts "Ino just get out of here before _you're _the next one in the hospital." A little doggie popped out and barked then growled a little. Ino started to walk away but before she walked back down to the inner building she turned around and gave a whole-hearted "I'm so sorry" and made her way down the stairs. The boys turned around to a quite bloody Haru sitting up and giving the group a death glare.

"What the hell was all of that bullshit?" 'These guys are a little curious. I wonder why they would go through all of that. They must want something and they must want whatever it is _**bad**_.' Haru wasn't mad per say, but she didn't quite like the fact that three guys just saved her from a black-out. She could handle herself. She didn't want to admit it but if they hadn't come she probably would have let her pride get the best of her and she would have found herself in the nurse's office or worse yet the hospital, or even _dead_.

"We just saved you from Ino and you give us that." He said sarcastically. They knew that she wouldn't like what they did but they wanted her to know that not everyone is an even bitch or bastard and that three non-bastards wanted her to learn to trust and depend on them. Yes there were other weirdoes and freaks that they could pick from but they had all been friends a long time ago and that she was like this for some reason and they wanted to find the reason and destroy it. They had known the girl when they were little and I mean _**little**_, after all she's been through its no wonder she doesn't remember them, though they remember her, and they want their girl back.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"What do you mean 'What do we want'?" Okay. They're officially utterly confused.

"You just did something 'nice' for me. You have to want something. Make fun of me; call me pathetic, whatever it is just get it over with." She said in a half amused half bored tone.

"Well we do want something." The guy with the dog said.

'Duh, of course they want something. I wonder what it is.' She thought first triumphantly and then intrigued.

"Well?" She said, now clearly confused, annoyed, and a little pissed.

"We want." Said one of the guys in a slightly hesitant tone. Gaining a little confidence from the reassuring glances from the other two he finished, "We want to be your friends, _again_." A hint of sadness passed when he said again, but then he smiled a little bit.


	3. Chapter 2

I have updated the official 1st chapter (not the prologue) of this, there were some minor, very minor but important, things that I changed. Again please enjoy. Please review. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"Friends? Again?" Haru said while trying to decide whether to laugh or to kill them. "What kind of sick joke is this?" she spat.<p>

"This is no joke. We are serious; we would like to be friends with you again." The dark haired boy spoke in a bored but serious tone. For a brief moment, very brief, Haru's face went from its normal emotionless appearance to angry and a little confused. As quick as they appeared, the emotions faded into a small playful grin (playful as in like an animal playing with its prey before finishing it off).

"All right" Haru started "What are your names, and what the hell do mean by 'again'?" She finished with mock interest.

The seemingly bored one spoke first. "I'm Nara Shikamaru." He stated in the same odd tone.

A strange blond boy with whisker-like tattoos on his face spoke next. "Uzumaki Naruto," he exclaimed like an excited three year old.

Next was the boy with the 'talking' dog. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Akamaru", he said and the dog added a cheery bark.

"And what I mean by again is again. We were friends when we were little but after whatever happened, our parents wouldn't let us come near you. For what reason we don't know, but we hope to find out. We finally had enough of it a little while back and decided to try and reconcile with you," Shikamaru stated.

Haru was about to start laughing when all of the memories that she thought she had permanently forgotten before 'that day' unexpectedly came flooding back to her like a tidal wave. It was too much for the already weakened teen. She clutched her head and screamed, screams full of pain and agony. Naruto began freaking out and running all over the place.

As the encounter with Haru was taking place, Gaara was having lunch under a tree while trying to ignore his girlfriend's obnoxious voice as she rambled on and on. When he heard a familiar scream, he quickly looked up to the roof to see who it was coming from. He saw Haru clutching her head with her mouth wide open; it was her, just like he thought. He forgot the lunch and the girlfriend, running as fast as he could toward the stairs that lead to the roof. When he got there, the first thing he saw was blood, too much blood. As expected, after a few seconds more she collapsed. Before anyone else could react, Gaara went to her and carefully picked her up. He looked at the other three people on the roof asking,"Where do I take her?" He was trying to stay calm.

Naruto stopped freaking out long enough to hastily reply, "The hospital. She's too bad off to just be taken to the nurse's office. You might want to hu-"

Before Naruto could finish Gaara had tightened his grip on her and ran right past them on his way to the hospital with her. When he got to the hospital, she was immediately rushed to a room. Despite a physical struggle and many protests, he wasn't allowed to go with them. Meanwhile, school had been cancelled for the rest of the day because of the incident. Once that announcement had been made a small group headed straight for the hospital that included: Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura (who only went because Gaara had), and a frightened and guilt ridden Ino. When they got there, they sat by Gaara who looked very nervous and very scared.

Kiba was the first to speak, asking "Has anything been said?"

"No. They just said that to hope for the best and that they would try to help her in anyway they could," Gaara replied nervously.

Kiba's face went pale. "Oh. I really hope she is okay."

Naruto's face turned red with anger. "Ino," he said in a low, angry voice that was almost a growl. He didn't want to make too much noise in the hospital. "Why?" Ino's head jerked up, her eyes wide. Naruto tried not to scream in anger as he asked,"Why the hell did you do that to her? Why?" He was trying not to cry.

"I-I don't know why. I thought it would be fun." She replied, feeling guilt bubble up in her stomach again.

"Thought it would be _fun_. SHE IS A HUMAN BEING! NOT JUST SOME DAMN TOY! A HUMAN BEING!" Naruto didn't mean to scream but that stupid statement by Ino was just too much.

He was tackled by Shikamaru. "Shut up, baka! It won't help Haru if we start something out here," he hissed in Naruto's ear.

Naruto pushed him off. Ino had started to cry which made him feel guilty. "Sorry, Ino. You didn't know that you would cause all of this. Just be happy we were there. Otherwise she might be dead already," Naruto said, looking down.

Shikamaru looked at everyone. "All right, let's just calm down and wait for news. That is all we can do right now."

They all sat down. Ino was still tearing up while Naruto was huffing. They were all fidgety and worried. About three hours later, a tired looking doctor came out; both girls had fallen asleep along with Naruto. Shikamaru and Gaara stood up while Kiba woke Naruto.

"She will be fine. She lost a lot of blood and was lucky that she didn't have any internal bleeding or a concussion. Any later getting her here and she would have died." The doctor told them. Relief spread through everyone. He continued, "She is resting now. You can all go back and see her. One person can stay through the night since she has no family."

They all followed the doctor back to her room. When they got there she was covered in bandages. They were all over her head, arms, and midsection. The entire group gasped at once upon seeing her.

"Damn it" Ino whispered.

"Are-are you sure she'll be alright?" Naruto asked.

"She will be fine. She is strong. However, I would have thought she would have let go, to be with her … Oh that's right. Never mind. Anyway she'll be alright." The doctor replied

"When will she wake up?" Gaara asked.

"Two. Three days tops." The doctor replied. "I will need to know if one of you will be staying with her, and if so who. I will be back in thirty minutes." With that he all crowded around her bed.

"I can't even see her face with all of those bandages." Kiba said. Akamaru popped out of Kiba's jacket, jumped on the bed, and started sniffing her. "No boy. You might hurt her. Come here." The pup crawled back into the jacket.

Gaara ran his hand through Haru's blood matted hair. "How could something so beautiful be so tainted?" he said softly.

"What the hell did you just say about her?" Sakura asked angrily. Everyone just ignored her.

"Fuck," Shikamaru hissed. "Just what the hell happened that night?" He asked.

"Even I don't know. She never told me," Gaara replied.

"Oh," Shikamaru said disappointed.

"Alright, is anyone staying here with this freak?" Sakura asked. They all turned around and glared at her. "What?" she questioned.

"Don't talk about her like that anymore, I've had enough. And to answer your question, I'll be staying here with her," Gaara announced with no room for arguments.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" she screamed in reply.

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do. Besides, I'm the only person she has left. I'm staying with her until the day she gets up and walks out of here herself." He spat in response. Sakura was silent.

Shikamaru spoke. "Okay. But you aren't the only one she has anymore." He gestured to Ino and the other two boys. "She apparently has all of us also" They all nodded in affirmation.

About ten minutes later the doctor came back in. He told them that it was time for everyone to leave except one. Gaara said that he would stay.

When everyone had left he sat on the edge of the bed. He spoke softly into her ear, "Haru, its Gaara. Remember me? Your best friend? Please Haru, please wake up soon. Don't leave me alone. I wouldn't be able to stand being alone. PLEASE." He practically screamed. He started to cry and reached for her hand, holding it tight. "Please, don't give up don't leave me," He finished quietly.

Time passed slowly. All the days were the same. Gaara would leave the hospital and go to school, hoping that she would wake up and also hoping that she wouldn't wake up until he got there. He would eat lunch by himself on the roof, beside where the incident occurred. During class he would stare off into space and think about her. When school was over, he would rush to the hospital just to find that she hadn't woken up; not even stirred. He would hold her hand and talk to her, sometimes not even sleeping. It continued that way for three weeks. Then one day Gaara talked to the doctor.

"You said that she would wake up in two to three _days_ not _weeks,_" He spat at the doctor. The doctor looked down.

"We've done everything we can for her. It is up to her now, whether she wants to live or not. Be patient, keep talking to her, she'll have to wake up soon." He said trying to reassure the frightened boy.

Gaara spoke softly and tonelessly as he said, "Thank you. I just don't want to be alone again, before Haru I had nothing, no one. I lived only because I was afraid to die. I didn't care about anyone or anything. Demo, then she came along and changed that. She is my light, without her I'm afraid my world will grow dark again, and I don't want to ever feel that way, EVER again." With that the doctor was left wondering what could have possibly happened to those two children that would make them that way.

"God Haru. Wake up damnit!" He shook her shoulders in act of desperation. She moaned in pain. "You…You made a sound!" he exclaimed. He hugged her close causing her to make a noise of both pain and comfort. "Please Haru. Come back to us soon. Come back to _me_."


	4. Chapter 3

"It's been two and a-half months and she hasn't woken up," the so called doctor stated, his voice void of any emotion. "If she doesn't wake up soon we will just have to _release _her from her _misery_. I'll give her forty-eight hours then we will take matters into our own hands." He finished with a cruel grin.

Gaara's eyes narrowed in anger, he grabbed the 'doctor' by the shirt. "How dare you say something like that? She is a human! Treat her like one. She _will_ wake up," Gaara hissed, tightening his fist around the shirt.

The 'doctor' smirked. "Aw. Little Gaara-chan loves this _thing_? How cute," he mockingly cooed.

Gaara pushed the pathetic excuse for a doctor into the wall. "Shut the fuck up! You don't know shit about our lives and what we've been through." He ground the helpless man further into the wall. He punched him right in the nose before picking the man up and throwing him out of the room through the open door. He vehemently spat at the man, "SHE WILL WAKE UP DAMNIT!"

He slammed the door to signal he was done with the doctor. The stress ridden teen slowly walked over to the bed. His expression softened when he saw a seemingly peaceful Haru. He returned to affectionately stroking her hair. "Haru please wake up. I need you to wake up - NOW. I need you to be with me. You're my light. I can't bear the thought of my world going dark." He chuckled softly. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were doing this on purpose. You always were stubborn." He sighed softly and intertwined his fingers with hers; something that no longer felt wrong despite the fact he had a girlfriend. He spent the night sitting beside her and holding her hand while waiting and hoping that she would wake up at any moment and yell at him for bothering to care. At some point during the night he had fallen asleep, but never let her go for the fear of losing her was too great.

Morning came all too soon. It was a school morning so he reluctantly rose, got ready, and left the room. He hoped that she would wake up and also that she wouldn't wake up – at least not until he got back. Sakura, who he believed was still his girlfriend, had been keeping her distance since his little speech. The day went normally until he was joined at lunch by Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and Ino. His 'girlfriend' refused to have lunch with him at his new found favorite place on the roof. When the odd little group sat down, Gaara looked up from his lunch and glared at them with suspicion.

Kiba's face hardened. "Don't look at us like that! You're not the only one this has affected. What happened to her?" he questioned Gaara, somehow not afraid of the 'I'm going to kill you face'.

Gaara's expression changed from perpetually pissed off to being void of any emotion at all. "They will kill her if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow," he said bluntly in a voice barely above a whisper. They experienced a series of quickly changing emotions. Disbelief passed through everyone first. Worry was next, followed by sadness. Finally, overwhelming anger.

"HOW CAN THEY DO THAT?" Naruto cried out.

"They just can I guess," Gaara responded bluntly.

"Okay, so how do we wake her up before tomorrow?" Ino asked worriedly. Everyone had already forgiven her for beating Haru. She was truly sorry and now thought of Haru as one of her dear friends. "I mean there has to be _some _way to get her conscious. It's been two and a-half months and she hasn't so much as stirred, if it wasn't for her shallow breathing, I'd think that she was dead." Guilt stabbed at her like a knife.

"We have tried everything logical. We even tried getting Gaara to kiss her. Nothing works. It's clearly up to her when or even if she wakes up." Shikamaru stated plainly.

"Well… Actually, that isn't the case; she has actually been quite restless." Gaara said felling slightly ashamed he had not told them earlier.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked, clearly irritated.

Gaara looked up at him. "She has thrashed around few times and screamed. She's cried and called out for me and her parents. She even hit me a few times while I was holding her. That's about it," he said, staring at the ground.

"But she has _**never**_ woke up once? Not even once?" Naruto inquired, astonished.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over and it was time to get back to class. They all dispersed without a word to each other. They all went through the rest of the school day wondering what they were going to do. When school was over they still did not have any ideas. They went their separate ways, leaving only Gaara headed to the hospital. When he got there the bed was a mess with Haru tangled in the covers in the middle. 'She had one of her nightmares while I was gone. I hate school. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE FOR HER,' he screamed mentally. He slowly walked over to the bed, untangled her from the sheets. After getting her situated again, he climbed into the bed beside her and hugged her to him protectively. He started thinking 'I should have held her like this a long time ago. I should have been protecting her this whole time. All of that nonsense at school. Her acting like she didn't care, like she thought everyone should go to hell. It was just so that she wouldn't get hurt again. She only wanted to be loved. She needed someone to protect her. She needed me, and I wasn't there for her. I'm not her best friend. I abandoned her. I did to her what others had done to me – what she saved me from. I could have prevented _her_ darkness. I could have been _her _light. I should have been smart enough to figure that out a long time ago.' He stopped his barrage of thoughts long enough to whisper to her, "Haru wake up. I miss you. I miss you yelling at me for caring. I miss you hitting me and calling me an idiot for putting up with Sakura. I miss everything. I miss you. You saved me from myself when my father sent someone to kill me. My soul could have died that night, but you didn't let it. After that night, my heart stopped hurting. You were my cure. I want to be yours."

His eyes moved to the window seeing the small drops of rain that began to gather on the glass. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly to form a small smile. "The sky is crying Haru - just for you. Even the sky wants you to wake up," he said softly.

Haru moved. She wiggled a little in his arms. Her eyes opened slowly then widened in shock when she realized she was in his arms. When she struggled to get free, Gaara held her tighter.

"Gaara, let go of me damnit," she hissed, struggling a little more before she gave up. She looked around then asked in confusion, "Why the hell am I in the hospital? Why the hell are you holding me? I said get off damnit!" She started wiggling around again to free herself.

Gaara released her this time but didn't move from the bed. He stared at her silently, causing her to ask what was wrong. He didn't answer right away. After taking a deep breath, he informed her that she had been unconscious for two and a-half months.

Her eyes grew huge. "I have? What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" she questioned with no emotion.

"Yes, you have. Ino kicked your ass because you let pride get in your way. You passed out from blood loss, and I brought you here. You can't kick Ino's ass because she is your friend now," he replied.

Her anger in her eyes calmed a bit "How many new friends does that make? Five?" she inquired sarcastically.

"It would make four," he stated plainly.

"No, five. You're my friend, right?" she retorted.

Gaara answered quickly "Yeah, duh."

"Okay!" she said with mock enthusiasm.

"Alright. Enough. Stop being such a bitch. I'm sick of you acting this way," he said irritated now.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she yelled.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK _YOU _ARE, HARU?" he yelled back.

"Go the fuck away, Gaara. Just leave me alone, just like you have for several years," she growled at him.

"No, Haru," he hissed back. "Not this time. Not _ever _again."

* * *

><p>K, I <em> might <em>continue this. That is if you all want me to. Well, do you? Review or PM me. Thanks for continuing to read this story. Oh and if you think that Haru is to much of a bitch PM me and I'll try to make her better. *gives out cookies* Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"No, Haru," he hissed back. "Not this time. Not <em>ever <em>again."

"What the hell does that mean?" she demanded. She jumped off the bed and ran to a corner of the room like a wounded animal seeking a hiding place.

"Haru, come back. I just…I." Gaara was speechless. He hadn't meant for it to sound like that.

"Where are my things?" she questioned, nervous and irritated. She quickly raised her hands to catch the bag he flung at her.

"That's your clothes and your contacts," he snapped at her as she closed the door to the bathroom to change. "For god's sake, Haru, don't put those damned contacts in. What's wrong with your own eyes huh?"

"I'll do what I damn well please. Leave me the hell alone!" she yelled back. Once she was dressed, she walked out to stand by the window. She surveyed the area, quickly measuring the distance down mentally. She mumbled to herself, "We aren't that far up. I think I can make it."

"What'd you say?" Gaara asked, not really paying attention.

"Nothing. Turn around," she playfully commanded.

"Why do I have-"

She cut him off, loudly ordering, "Just turn around damnit."

He obliged, turning around to where he couldn't see her.

"I still don't understand why you would want me to…" He didn't get to finish because as soon as he turned, Haru opened the window and jumped out. She landed perfectly, just like a cat, on her feet on the hard ground below.

He screamed after her, "What the hell? You just woke up baka! What do you think you're doing?"

Haru smirked and waved back at him, before she turned to run away. She was on her way back home.

Gaara stood in her empty hospital room dumbfounded. All that was going through his head was 'Did that really just happen?' After the shock wore off, he ran after her. When he got close to her street, he abruptly stopped. No one was allowed down that street after the incident, even the people who had once lived there moved away to other parts of town. He wondered for a moment whether he should continue after her or not. 'What if Naruto's parents get mad at me? What if they kick me out?' Then he decided it didn't matter. He had said he would be there for her, and he knew that she needed him. He started running again toward her house; he knew from memory exactly where it was. When he got there he silently opened the door, walking up the stairs to her room. When he got there he heard music. At first he heard a guitar, then she began to sing.

He looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful,  
>That girl he talks about<br>And she's got everything  
>That I have to live without<br>He talks to me  
>I laugh cause it's so damn funny<br>That I can't even see  
>Anyone when he's with me<br>He says he's so in love  
>He's finally got it right<br>I wonder if he knows  
>He's all I think about at night<p>

She stopped when Gaara walked in. Her face turned white but held no emotion.

"Who were you singing that for?" he asked curiously.

Her face twisted in anger. She screeched, "What the hell are you doing here? No one is allowed down this street! And I wasn't singing that for anyone!"

Gaara spoke calmly, "I'm here because I wanted to know why you jumped out the window when you had just woken up from a coma. And you were clearly singing that for someone because I could practically feel the emotions. Come on you can tell me, who is it?" He finished with a small smirk.

"I just wanted to come home. I hate hospitals and you were freaking me out. Could you leave now?" She avoided the last question. What could she say? 'Oh Gaara I was singing to you. I have been in love with you ever since I can remember.' She wasn't stupid.

He was irritated that she wouldn't tell him. "Why won't you tell me? You used to tell me everything. Again STOP BEING SUCH A BITCH! I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." His heart twisted for reasons unknown to him, for now at least, when he said 'best friend'.

She yelled at him, "I'M NOT BEING A BITCH! YOUR BEING AN ASSHOLE! NOW GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" She broke after she realized what she had said. She fell on her knees and started to sob.

Gaara didn't know what to do; he had never been faced with a situation like this before. His body reacted on instinct, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, whispering words of comfort. He swallowed and clenched his fist around Haru's shirt. "Haru?" She looked up at him. He closed his eyes and continued "Haru. What happened to them?"

She knew right away what he was talking about. She slowly rose off of the floor and walked to the place where she had hidden the clothes and sword. She returned to her bed room, set the box down, and laid the sword neatly on top.

She started to talk slowly. "A man came. He came for me, and to this day I don't know why he came. They protected me, all of them. He killed everyone without a second thought, even little Sasuke. He killed with no shame. He did it right in front of my eyes. I wasn't scared. I was born a monster. I couldn't feel pain-not physical or emotional. Until that night. Not until I saw my entire family die because of me. I killed that man, Gaara. I stabbed him right through the heart. Why the heart? I wanted his heart to feel like mine was feeling. I wanted him to feel the unbearable suffering that I was being put through. How foolish I was. You have two hearts, a physical one and an emotional one. I only destroyed his physical heart, while he destroyed my emotional one. So, that's what happened, that's why I am the way I am," she finished softly.

Gaara was speechless. He couldn't believe that she had been through all of that, he had been through a hell of a lot too. This was huge. They silently stared at each other for a while before Haru broke the silence. "Don't you think you should be getting home before Naruto's parents find out where you are? I don't want anything bad to happen to someone else on my account ever again," she said staring deeply into his eyes.

A new voice spoke "Too late… Little Haru-chan did a naughty thing running away from the hospital when you weren't even sure you were all better. Why did you run away Haru-chan? Do you always run away from your problems?" The voice spoke slyly. "Why did you run away when that man came to kill of all us? Why did you leave us to die Haru? Why did you leave your dear family when we needed you? Why did you let him do all of those things to our family? Why did you let him hurt us? Why Haru? WHY? WHY DID YOU LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY? WHY DID YOU JUST HIDE AND LET THEM DO AS THEY PLEASE?" The voice took a moment to calm down before continuing. "Why did you leave your beloved family, dear sister." His voice was as smooth as silk and as sour as a lemon all at the same time. Even if you couldn't see him, you could tell that he was smirking.

Haru's eyes widened "Sa-Sasuke?" She whispered in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Please review. I don't know if I should continue this or not. Arigatou!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you so much to Animefangirl95 for all of your reviews.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Sa-Sasuke<em>?" Haru whispered in disbelief.

His mouth curled into a sadistic smile "That is right sister. And I'm not the only one alive either." Sasuke said in a low menacing voice. Hate tinged each word as if he were talking to the most evil thing on earth, not his own flesh and blood.

She reached a shaking hand in the direction she thought she heard the voice coming from. She was paler than a ghost, her voice came out barely louder than a whisper when she spoke. "Who else is there? Who else is alive?" she questioned.

Sasuke jumped off the window sill and grabbed her arm, pinning her to the floor.

Gaara tackled Sasuke, dragging him off of her to hold him down to the floor.

"Don't you touch her" Gaara hissed in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke grabbed Gaara's upper arms and rolled him over, now pinning Gaara to the ground. "Get off me asshole before I _make _you," he hissed in anger.

Haru gripped Sasuke's shoulder as she looked at Gaara. "Leave him alone Gaara. This has nothing to do with you. Leave," she whispered hoarsely.

Gaara face changed from angry to serious "Haru I'm not…"

"_Get out,_" she hissed at him staring at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes. Gaara opened his mouth to protest until she raised her eyes to glare at him. "NOW!" she screeched.

Gaara pushed Sasuke off and walked quickly out of her room. He turned back at the door, giving her a worried and hurt look before leaving.

A few minutes later, Haru heard the front door shut. Her brother tackled her and began to choke her. She used what little air she did have to say, "Sasuke, what happened to you?" After thinking a moment, he slowly let her go and Haru gasped for air. He glared down at her, sending daggers of hate and anger at her with his eyes. When she regained a stable breathing pattern she tried to talk to him again. "Sasuke. What happened to you and the other one you said was alive?"

He smirked. "Me and Itachi are the only ones left. We are alive and have been living horribly these past _six_ years," he spat at her. She reached up to touch his face.

"Sasuke. You know what happened, don't you?" she asked sadly.

"I know what happened. You killed that guy and ran out of the house, leaving all of us," he said angrily.

"And when I got back with you and Itachi were gone," Haru finished.

He made an almost amused sound. "Yea when you left us, some strange men took me and my brother. I'm guessing that they would have taken mom and dad also, had it not been that they were already dead. You never wondered what happened? Why there were no bodies? Were you that stupid?"

"What the hell would you have done, Sasuke? I was only 9! I saw my entire family killed mercilessly in front of my eyes! And then I killed a man. How would you react? I WAS SCARED AND WENT TO GET SOME TYPE OF HELP! AND WHEN I GOT BACK MY BROTHERS WERE GONE!" she screamed in anger, hot tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke felt a tiny bit of guilt come from the far corners of his mind, but he wasn't going to let that change his mind about his sister. He punched her in the stomach making her cough up blood. She cried harder, until the tears that had previously been water, began to slowly turn into blood. Sasuke felt worry began to creep in.

"Why are you crying blood?" he asked angrily, trying to convince himself that he wasn't actually _worried;_ there was no way that he would be worried for _her_.

"…" She could feel the blood starting to pour from her eyes instead of water. She couldn't talk, she could barely think. 'It hurts' her mind screamed 'Everywhere hurts. Why? What's going on?'

"What have you done to her, Sasuke?" a new voice called. Sasuke looked up and saw his brother looming over Haru and him. "Well?" the voice demanded. "Why is she crying _blood_ for god's sake?"

"How should I know? She wouldn't stop her damn crying so I punched her in the stomach. She coughed up blood, and then she started crying blood. What the hell? Damnit, why are you even here Itachi?" Sasuke retorted.

"Nii-San?" Haru weakly whispered. Sasuke punched her in the stomach again making her cough up more blood.

He hissed in her ear, "You have no right to call him that bitch."

Itachi touched Sasuke on the shoulder, and he softly but sternly said "That's enough. Get off of her. You don't understand what happened. You don't understand the extent of what our sister has gone through. You shouldn't have come. She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't know about anything and neither do you. I had hoped to keep it that way until you ignored me and came here you, dumbass." He pulled Sasuke off of Haru. Haru started coughing when she felt Sasuke get off then curled into a ball. Itachi squatted down and touched her back. She uncurled and looked at him; he looked tired and stressed out.

"Nii-san?" she whispered, afraid that all of this was a dream.

He gave her a gentle smile. "Hello, Haru. How was your day?" he whispered affectionately. She smiled brightly like a praised five year old and hugged Itachi's neck tightly.

She looked into his eyes. "Itachi you're really here right. You won't leave?" She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and whispered, "Please don't leave me alone again Nii-san." She started to cry again. Sasuke sat beside Itachi. Haru let go of Itachi and clung to her little brother. "You too little brother," she whispered. "You don't leave me either." She looked into his eyes and said a sad but hopeful 'please'.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the trembling girl and held her tightly. An evil grin tugged at his lips. A blade came from under the sleeve of his shirt, stabbing his unsuspecting victim. She let out a shriek of pain and fell back onto the floor. The crazed boy started to laugh cruelly as the girl's body writhed in pain. Itachi tore his sleeve and pressed it to Haru's body trying to slow the bleeding. Her movements began to slow as the blood kept pouring from her wound until they stopped altogether. Before she passed out she said loud and clear, "I'm sorry for being such a horrible sister, brothers. Please….forgive…me." She then fell unconscious (A/N: once again). Itachi took her body down stairs to the kitchen hoping that the first aid kit was still hidden under the sink. When he found it he took her shirt and bra off to clean the wound on her back. He wrapped her in bandages, replaced her shirt, and carried her back to her bed room. When he got there he lay Haru in her bed and gently covered her body with the sheets. After placing a light kiss on her forehead he grabbed Sasuke and pushed him into the wall clenching his fist around the boy's shirt.

"What the hell did you do that for? We are the ones that must _protect_ Haru - not be the ones she needs protection _from_," Itachi growled at him.

"I don't have to protect her anymore," Sasuke said smugly. "Why should I protect something that I want dead? And don't tell me that you don't hate her either. You blame her for mom and dad's death just as much as I do. You want her dead also."

Itachi ground Sasuke farther into the wall. He hissed, "You have no idea what I feel for her. I love her because she is my little sister. I will protect her with my life as I have done before. She is very important to the survival of this village and we must protect her, just like mom and dad. The last thing I want is for her to be dead."

"Hmph," Sasuke snorted and shrugged.

"She is your older sister. Did you hear what she said before she fell unconscious? She knows that it was her fault that mom and dad died, and we were stuck living the way we were. Sasuke, she _knows_. What do you think that's done to her? For six years she has been shunned and hated by the village. For six years she has been fending for herself. She has been all alone. At least we had each other, but she had _no one_. All this time she told herself that it was all her fault. Everyday she had to live with that. She didn't have anyone to confide in, no one to tell her otherwise. And then after SIX YEARS you try to kill her. She apologizes to you after you try to kill her and you have the nerve to give me a little speech about how much you hate her and want her dead. Why?" he asked, coming close to shouting. His own anger and hate starting to churn within him, but toward his little brother.

Sasuke thought for a moment about everything; not just the recent events but everything in the past years that led up to it. He opened his mouth to speak but the words just wouldn't come. He fought to get out of his brothers hold. When Itachi did let him go, Sasuke ran over to Haru's bed trying to choke her again. Itachi just watched, thinking to himself, 'He won't kill her. He still loves her. He won't go through with it this time.' Sure enough when the still unconscious girl's body started to thrash in her fight to get air, Sasuke quickly let go. The two boys heard a door slam and heard someone running up the stairs. Gaara burst through the door, running over to Haru's bed to pick up Sasuke and throw him to the other side of the room beside Itachi. He then picked up Haru and jumped out the window with her. She woke up, startled by the sudden cold air. She looked up to see Gaara holding her.

"Ga-Gaara?" She said confused.

"I'm taking you home with me," he said sternly, running in the direction of Naruto's house.

"But…But what about Naruto's parents?" she asked weakly.

"I'll just have to trust them to understand," he replied.

"Okay," she whispered, curling farther against his chest.

* * *

><p>Review and you get huggles and cookies! 3 thanks!<p> 


	7. Ending

When Gaara reached Naruto's house it was too late. Her wounds had started bleeding again less than halfway through the trip. Her body was limp and she felt cool to the touch. He felt for a pulse, for signs of breathing, anything. He found nothing and started to shake her violently. He yelled at her to wake up, but she was already gone. Naruto and his parents came outside to see what all the noise was about. They saw Gaara kneeling down and crying over Haru. Once the shock wore off, Naruto joined him.

Sasuke and Itachi watched what was going on from afar. After observing them silently for a while longer, Itachi looked at Sasuke. "Are you happy now?," he asked bitterly. "She's dead. Gone. And you were the cause of it. Surely you must be overjoyed at taking away the life of some people's hope and future. Their friend and possible wife. _Our_ sister."

Small silent tears fell down both of their faces. Sasuke could only reply with a weak 'No'.

Itachi put his had on Sasuke's shoulder and spoke softly as he said," This village needed her for its survival. She was born be the next leader of this village. Now who will continue to give the people of this village peace and good lives? She was _born for it_. Now someone will have to be _chosen_."

Sauke looked up at Itachi and smirked. "I just wanted her to feel what it was like. You know? To be hurt. To suffer like we did, like mom and dad. I didn't want to kill her but now that she gone…. My life is all the better for it," he whispered. This earned him a hard slap to the face. Neither said anything after that.

The next day it was announced that Haru had died. A floating casket was sent her down the river. The reason for this is because when she was little she would talk about was how she loved to be in the water and how she wanted so badly to be a fish. A new leader was chosen that afternoon, zumaki Naruto. Under his lead, the village continued to be happy and peaceful. Her brothers stayed in the village after her funeral and lived normal, semi-happy lives. Some people say that her casket floats through the village every year on her birthday. Others say they can still hear the laughter of a female child if you go walk down the street where she lived.

This is the ending. I lost all motivation for this story. If you read this story and enjoyed it or found something wrong with it (don't be cruel), then review. Reviews are writers fuel, they make us happy and push us to continue our story and do our best. Anyway, if you have complaints about this ending PM me. If I get enough complaints i'll continue. Thanks everyone.


End file.
